rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Nynaeve al'Meara
Dies ist ein POV-Charakter mit einem oder mehreren Abschnitten oder Kapiteln aus seinem oder ihrem Point of View. Nynaeve al'Meara ist eine junge Frau aus Emondsfeld in den Zwei Flüssen. Sie ist anfangs die Seherin, und lässt sich später zur Aes Sedai ausbilden, wobei sie die Gelbe Ajah wählt. Sie ist die erste Aes Sedai, die entdeckt, wie man eine Dämpfung heilen kann, was selbst im Zeitalter der Legenden unmöglich war. Nach dem angeblichen Tod von Moiraine Damodred nimmt sie deren Behüter Lan Mandragoran als ihren Behüter und heiratet ihn außerdem. Beschreibung Nynaeve ist eine kleine, schlanke Frau - ca. 1,62m - mit langem, dunklem Haar, das sie immer zu einem Zopf geflochten trägt. Sie wurde 973 NÄ geboren. Nynaeves Eltern starben, als Nynaeve im Teenageralter war (REFERENZEN). Ihre Mutter hieß Elnore. Sie hat keine Geschwister und ihr Vater, der sich immer einen Sohn wünschte, unterrichtete schließlich seine Tochter im Spurenlesen, was sie zu einer sehr guten Waldläuferin gemacht hat. Nynaeve wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Mit sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren begann sie ihre Ausbildung als Doral Barrans Lehrmädchen und lenkte zum ersten mal im Jahr 987 NÄ die Eine Macht, als sie Egwene al'Vere vom Wundfieber heilte. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen negativen Ansichten über Aes Sedai entwickelte sie unbewusst einen Block, der sie nur die Macht lenken ließ, wenn sie sehr wütend war. Nach dem Tod von Doral Barran wurde sie die Seherin von Emondsfeld. Handlung Lehrmädchen Wie so viele Mädchen, die mit dem Funken geboren werden, erlebt auch Nynaeve ihre erste Berührung der Wahren Quelle durch etwas, dass sie sich mehr als alles andere wünscht. Sie ist siebzehn und schon einige Zeit das Lehrmädchen von Doral Barran, der damaligen Seherin von Emondsfeld, als Doral sie mit der von Wundfieber befallenen Egwene al'Vere allein lässt. Die durch langjährige Erfahrung wissende Frau ist sich im klaren darüber, dass es nur ein paar Tage dauern wird, bis Egwene wieder gesund ist, doch Nynaeve ist sicher, das Mädchen würde sterben. In ihrer Verzweiflung und Sorge heilt sie Egwene unbewusst mit der Einen Macht, was eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden erschafft, durch die Nynaeve sie später immer erkennen wird, wenn sie sich ihr nähert. Dies wird ihr auch mit anderen Menschen passieren, die sie mit der Macht heilt. Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel) Verängstigt durch das, was sie getan hat und verwirrt durch das Verhalten der Seherin, die unbedingt herausfinden möchte, was Nynaeve getan hat, redet sie sich nach und nach ein, dass es etwas Böses war und erschafft somit unbewusst die Blockade, die sie lange Zeit begleiten wird. Es gelingt ihr irgendwann nur noch, die Macht anzuwenden, wenn sie wütend ist. Doch die Art, mit allem umzugehen, rettet ihr das Leben. Zwar erlebt sie eine Woche nach der Heilung von Egwene die ersten Nebenwirkungen des Machtlenkens, als sie mit Schüttelfrost und Fieber zusammenbricht, doch ihre Art, unbewusst mit allem umzugehen, rettet ihr das Leben. Doral hat bereits erkannt, welches Potential in Nynaeve steckt, obwohl sie selbst nicht weiß, um was es sich wirklich handelt. Auch Jahre später beobachtet sie genauer Nynaeves Handlungen, weil sie hofft, dass sich Ereignisse wie das mit Egwene wiederholen. Doral betrachtet sehr genau Bili Congars Wunde, nachdem Nynaeve ihn verbunden hat, ist aber enttäuscht, dass nichts passiert ist. Vorgeschichte: Raben 998 NÄ Die Seherin Nach dem Tod von Doral Barran wird Nynaeve zur Seherin von Emondsfeld, muss sich jedoch mit den Vorurteilen der Dorfbewohner herumschlagen, die sie als zu jung für eine Seherin ansehen. Trotzdem besitzt sie die nötige Autorität, um sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Lange Zeit sind ihre Fähigkeiten, dem Wind zu lauschen, zuverlässig, doch im Winter des Jahres 998 NÄ bringen die aufziehenden Ereignisse ihre Wahrnehmung durcheinander, so dass sie nervöser und wütender als sonst auf die Zukunft wartet. Im Winter hat sie Egwene al'Vere zu ihrem Lehrmädchen gemacht, da sie unbewusst Egwenes erwachende Fähigkeit spürte, die Macht zu lenken. Wie alle aus dem Dorf steht sie den Neuankömmlingen Moiraine und Lan misstrauisch gegenüber und die Tatsache, dass Moiraine sich während der Angriffe in der Winternacht als Aes Sedai zu erkennen gibt, steigern diese Aversion nur noch. Wütend über die scheinbare Entführung und entschlossen dazu, ihre Schützlinge zurückzuholen, folgt sie der Gruppe, die die Zwei Flüsse verlassen hat, als bekannt wird, dass Rand, Perrin, Mat und Egwene aus dem Dorf verschwunden sind. In ihrem Hass und ihrer Verachtung gegenüber den ihrer Ansicht nach bösen Aes Sedai wartet sie das Ende der Diskussionen des Gemeinderats nicht ab, denn in ihren Augen muss sie die jungen Menschen vor der Außenwelt und vor allem vor den Aes Sedai retten. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Sie verfolgt die Gruppe bis Baerlon. Trotz der eindringlichen und überzeugenden Argumente Moiraines lässt sie sich nicht erweichen und hält an ihrem Plan fest, die jungen Männer und Egwene in die Zwei Flüsse zurück zu bringen, doch der Angriff auf die Schenke, der sie zwingt, so schnell wie möglich die Stadt zu verlassen, Beobachter und Jäger (Kapitel) durchkreuzt ihre Pläne. Nachdem die Gruppe in Shadar Logoth getrennt wird, schließt Nynaeve sich Moiraine und Lan an, da die Aes Sedai behauptet, sie könnte sie zu den Jungen führen. Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel) Nynaeves Aversion gegen Moiraine steigert sich nur noch, als die Aes Sedai ihr eröffnet, dass sie selbst die Macht lenken könnte. Sie will es nicht glauben, doch die Aussagen Moiraines über den Ablauf ihres Erwachens und ersten Machtlenkens sind so zutreffend, dass sie sich nicht lange einreden kann, die Frau würde sie nur manipulieren wollen und hätte alle Informationen im Dorf gesammelt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Nynaeve bereits begonnen, sich in den Behüter Lan zu verlieben, ohne sich das jedoch eingestehen zu wollen, denn er steht für sie ebenso für die bösen Aes Sedai, mit denen sie nichts zu tun haben will. Im weiteren Verlauf der Reise gelingt es ihnen, Perrin und Egwene zu retten und Rand und Mat in Caemlyn aufzuspüren. Die Tatsache, dass es der Aes Sedai weniger um das Mädchen ging, trotz ihres gewaltigen Potentials, und nur um die drei jungen Männer, hat Nynaeves Hass auf Moiraine so weit gesteigert, dass sie schließlich bereit ist, zur Weißen Burg zu gehen und sich ausbilden zu lassen, um somit eine Möglichkeit zu bekommen, sich für all das an Moiraine zu rächen. Auf dem Weg nach Fal Dara und von dort aus zum Auge der Welt steigern sich ihre Gefühle für Lan, der ebenfalls genug für sie empfindet, um beinahe den Eid seiner Aes Sedai gegenüber für sie zu brechen. Als Nynaeve nach der Befreiung von Perrin und Egwene verschwunden ist, will er fort, um sie zu retten. Rettung (Kapitel) In der Fäule schließlich gesteht Nynaeve Lan ihre Gefühle, doch der Behüter weist sie zurück, aus Angst für sie nicht mehr als den Witwenschleier zu haben, da er geschworen hat, den Untergang von Malkier bis zu seinem Tod zu rächen. Die große Fäule (Kapitel) Am Auge der Welt kommt es zum Kampf und der Verlorene Balthamel verletzt Nynaeve schwer und löst in ihr starke Ängste über ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit aus. Im ersten Durchgang des Ter'angreals sieht Nynaeve sich ihrer größten Angst der Vergangenheit gegenüber, als sie nackt vor Aginor fliehen muss. Die Prüfung (Kapitel) Anders als Egwene zeigt sie keine Angst vor dem jungen Mann, der so lange ihr Schützling war, als sie erfährt, dass Rand die eine Macht lenken kann und wird auch in der Zukunft viel zu seiner Unterstützung tun. Während sie in Fal Dara auf die weiteren Ereignisse warten, versucht Nynaeve noch mehrfach, zu Lan durchzudringen, doch er weist sie weiterhin zurück. Seine Liebe zu ihr ist jedoch groß genug, dass er ihr den Ring der Könige von Malkier anvertraut, mit dem sie überall in den Grenzlanden Unterstützung erhalten wird. Die Wege trennen sich, als Nynaeve mit Egwene und dem Tross der Amyrlin zur Weißen Burg reist, wo sie zur Aes Sedai ausgebildet werden soll. Aufgenommene Durch ihre bereits entwickelten Fähigkeiten wird Nynaeve in der Weißen Burg sofort der Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen unterzogen, die ihren Hass gegen die Aes Sedai nur noch steigert. Nur ihr Wille, sich für alle zu rächen, lässt sie die schmerzhaften Entscheidungen treffen, die sie im Ter'angreal vollziehen muss. Ihre Ausbildung ist für sie nicht immer einfach, da sie es nicht mehr gewöhnt ist, sich unterzuordnen, und von einigen herablassend behandelt wird, da sie eine Wilde ist. Auch ihr Block, der sie am Machtlenken hindert, und die unkontrollierten Ausbrüche der Einen Macht, wenn sie sich in die notwendige Wut gesteigert haben, erschweren ihr das Leben. Trotz ihres Misstrauens und ihrer Zweifel begleitet sie die Aes Sedai Liandrin zusammen mit Egwene, Elayne und Min auf die Toman-Halbinsel, als diese ihnen von der Gefahr berichtet, in der sich Rand befindet. Schulung (Kapitel) Es gelingt ihr zu fliehen, als sie von Seanchan angegriffen werden, die Egwene zur Damane machen, Damane und sie übernimmt energisch die Führung, um für deren Befreiung zu sorgen. Ein Plan (Kapitel) Nach der Schlacht von Falme kehrt sie mit Egwene, Elayne und Mat, geführt von Verin Mathwin nach Tar Valon zurück. Es fällt ihr schwer, Rand bei Moiraine zurück zu lassen. Die Tatsache, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist, schrecken sie nicht ab oder verringern ihren Wunsch, ihn zu beschützen, und die Anwesenheit der Aes Sedai macht ihr mehr Sorgen. Doch ihre Angst um Mat, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch an den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth gebunden ist, und ihr Wunsch Aes Sedai zu werden, um die Macht zu haben, die andere jetzt noch über sie besitzen, treiben sie weiter. Weitere Bilder Nynaeve.jpg Nynaeve.png Nynaeve_al'Meara.jpg|Nynaeve als Aufgenommene Saliba_nyneave.jpg tumblr_lx14ryWVJj1r561foo6_r1_500.png|Nynaeve und Lan tumblr_mbf4t1depE1qguvato1_500.jpg tumblr_mcpckmzF081qguvato1_500.jpg tumblr_mhgsqgFkpz1rgl7h3o1_500.jpg Nynaeve3.jpg es:Nynaeve al'Meara Kategorie:Nynaeve al'Meara Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Aufgenommene Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Gelbe Ajah Kategorie:Familie al'Meara Kategorie:Haus Mandragoran Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:POV Kategorie:Rebellen-Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Andor) Kategorie:Gelbe Ajah (Andor)